This invention relates to applicators of grout sealer.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for applying liquid grout sealer to grout and the like.
Grout is used in many applications, e.g. between floor tiles, wall tiles, etc. However, grout is relatively porous so that foreign materials can enter interstices, as well as residing on the surface, and stain the grout, which detracts from the appearance. Accordingly, the surface of the grout is generally sealed to prevent the foreign materials from entering. Generally, the grout sealer is in a liquid form which is applied by using a brush, rag, or other distribution device.
The problem with applying grout sealer using a brush or other prior art device is that it is very slow and messy. Applying the sealer to grout between floor tiles, for example, is very time consuming since one must use care to not get the sealer on the tile surfaces but should completely cover the grout between the tiles to ensure a proper seal against liquids and the like which can enter and stain the grout. Further, in the use of a brush or the like one must continually move the brush from a reservoir of the sealer (where the brush is loaded with sealer) to the grout. During this movement it is nearly impossible to not drip sealer on the tiles and on any other surfaces which are present. Also, the thickness of the sealer can vary substantially when it is applied by brush, which can result in quicker wear of the sealer, a poorer seal in thin areas, and different colors of seal when comparing the thicker areas to thinner areas.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer which is easy and efficient to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer which provide a uniform and clean application of grout sealer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer with built in reservoir of sealer which is easy to use and which can be distributed uniformly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer which can quickly and easily seal various widths of grout.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for a liquid grout sealer which provides adequate channeling of the sealer from a reservoir without dripping and puddling.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is an applicator for a liquid grout sealer including an elongated tubular body, which operates as a sealer reservoir, with a pressure activated sealer valve at the lower end that only releases sealer when the user presses down on the applicator handle. The pressure activated sealer valve is spring loaded so that when pressure is released the valve is closed and no sealer can flow. The pressure activated sealer valve provides sealer directly to an applicator wheel which has axially extending slots around the periphery which distributes the sealer evenly and accurately without dripping or puddling.